To produce a more efficient vehicle, common hybrid vehicle powertrains combine an electric motor and a conventional engine. Torque from the engine and the electric motor is typically channeled to the vehicle's driven wheels via a transmission. Efficiency of a hybrid vehicle powertrain is typically related to the percentage of time and during what type of driving conditions the engine must be run in addition to or in place of the electric motor to power the vehicle.
Some hybrid powertrains employ a single electric motor in combination with the engine. In such powertrains, transmission output, and hence vehicle speed, is directly related to the speeds and torques of the engine and the electric motor. Other hybrid powertrains employ two electric motors in combination with the engine to power the vehicle.
A hybrid powertrain utilizing an engine and two electric motors may connect the engine and the electric motors to a transmission such that torque and speed of the engine may be selected independently of vehicle speed and desired acceleration. Such control of the engine is typically achieved by varying individual torque contribution from the two electric motors. Thus, a hybrid powertrain utilizing an engine in combination with two electric motors may provide suitable torque contribution from each of the engine and the two motors and afford improved overall vehicle efficiency.